


The Leia Effect

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Dean likes take-charge brunettes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leia Effect

Dean must have seen _Return of the Jedi_ a hundred times, by the time he's thirteen. He's always felt uncomfortable by the sight of Leia in the gold bikini; she's exposed and helpless.

But then the escape plan comes to fruition. She sees the opportunity and takes it, throwing the loop of chain over Jabba's head, and usually about this time in the movie he's busy thinking what an awesome hunter she would be.

But this time, he notices Leia herself. Her body, the way she arches as she pulls the chain taut.

He leans closer, almost involuntarily. And that pressure is just enough to make him aware of his own groin.

He begins to rock, slowly, back and forth. Then faster and faster, and he's panting like when Dad makes him run PT. He's not sure what he's doing, only that it feels really, really, _really_ good. 

He wants it to go on forever.

And then, the pressure building up inside him seems to reach a peak, and overflow. He sags forward.

Sam looks over at him. "Are you okay? You look like you have a stomachache."

He feels sticky, and, when he remembers the awkward film strip he watched three schools ago and realizes what just happened, embarrassed. He shuffles to the bathroom to clean himself up.

That night, when he touches himself on purpose for the first time, he thinks of Leia.


End file.
